


[i love] everything you do

by paperthinn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: this was NOT supposed to end this way but OKAY blame eli for that oneALSO: not joshler by the way, i'm just putting it in my "joshler fluff" series because josh and tyler are the main characters in this ig





	[i love] everything you do

**Author's Note:**

> this was NOT supposed to end this way but OKAY blame eli for that one
> 
> ALSO: not joshler by the way, i'm just putting it in my "joshler fluff" series because josh and tyler are the main characters in this ig

Tyler doesn’t know where he’s going.

It’s dark out, the black asphalt crunching beneath his feet making everything darker. The dim, flickering street lights and the lack of battery Tyler has on his phone don’t worry him much, he hopes he knows his way back. He’d forgotten to charge the device before leaving his hotel room, and Tyler had cursed to himself as he realized it was at 12%.

Last time Tyler checked, it was 2:12 in the morning, the moon and stars casting shadows with their barely-there lighting that makes Tyler feel a certain way that he can’t describe. There’s a small breeze with it being so early in the morning, brushing Tyler’s arms but unable to reach the skin of his legs beneath his pants. Tyler feels his phone buzz in his pocket, ignores it. He feels alright out here, inhaling the air that blows past him.

It buzzes again. Tyler ignores it. He breathes, lungs filling with the free air that he’s needed. He needs to get away from the crowd for once, and this was his chance. The sound of rocks and gravel crunching under Tyler’s feet is what grounds him. Shadows projected by buildings beside him could be dangerous, Tyler barely thinks of it. He doesn’t know what time it is. Everyone is asleep, except for him.

Tyler’s phone buzzes again. He pulls it from his pocket, eyes burning with the light that contrasts against the dark he’s been seeing. It’s 2:34. He doesn’t remember walking for so long. Tyler breathes out a deep sigh when he sees it’s Josh, the same Josh that had walked with him like this only once before. Tyler can barely remember it, it was so long ago. Tyler’s finger hesitates above the red button but instead slides it over the green one.

_“Tyler?”_ Josh’s voice is so different compared to the soft sound of birds and crickets around the singer, echoing down the alleyway beside him in such a nearly silent way. Tyler hums into the phone, walking slower now. He drags his feet, enjoys the way the rocks sound beneath them. The buildings are thinning out now, Tyler turns a corner. Maybe he’ll lose his way now, but he doesn’t care. Josh will find him anyway. Maybe Jenna.

_“Where are you?”_ Tyler doesn’t question why Josh is searching for him so early in the morning, he has a feeling he knows, _“I was worried.”_ Tyler doesn’t answer, just hums softly, tilting his head up to watch the stars. The ground under his feet seems softer now, not so heavy under his weight. It’s grass, long enough that it brushes Tyler’s ankles. Tyler looks down now, blocking out the sound of Josh’s voice for a moment to lay down on the dry ground. The grass feels cool beneath him, brushing against his arms.

“I’m in a field, Josh,” Tyler whispers, closing his eyes. Maybe he could sleep here. It’s peaceful, crickets echoing into the night air. So empty, the biggest place he’s been in for the first time in months that has been abandoned and empty for a while. It’s far away from the stadium they’re going to be in later, far enough away that the doubts and anxiety can’t catch him in such a peaceful moment. The way Josh pauses lets Tyler know he was probably talking. Tyler hopes Josh doesn’t mind. He probably doesn’t.

_“Tyler,”_ Josh starts, an edge to his voice, Tyler knows why,  _“How many pills did you take?”_ Tyler breathes out a sigh, ignoring the growing burn in his lungs. It’s peaceful out here, Tyler wonders when his phone will die. Josh is silent, the singer almost hangs up. He doesn’t want to say, doesn’t want to tell Josh that he took what was left in the bottle. He can’t disrupt the peace, and the silence tells Josh enough of what he needs to know.

The pills don’t work quickly. the grass beneath Tyler cooling his burning skin as his phone dies. The line is cut off. Josh’s voice isn’t heard with the birds or the blowing of leaves, or even the crickets. It doesn’t echo in Tyler’s ears either but gets lost among the sounds that don’t register. It gets lost among the sounds of crowds cheering, chants sounding, and lights buzzing. Tyler closes his eyes, doesn’t look at the stars anymore.

The sound of gravel crunching under someone’s feet puts Tyler back to when he was walking. He doesn’t know what time it is. The ground beneath him is soft, Tyler’s lungs burn with every breath, his body reminding him of what he’s done.

Tyler doesn’t know where he’s going.

  



End file.
